Power-on reset (POR) circuits are commonly used in electronic systems to ensure that a stable operating power-up condition has been achieved. In an integrated circuit, for instance, a POR circuit may be utilized to ensure that an adequate power supply voltage (e.g., VDD) is provided to the integrated circuit before the integrated circuit is operationally enabled. If the power supply voltage is inadequate and/or not within an acceptable range, the POR circuit causes the chip to be inoperable or operationally disabled. Once an adequate power supply voltage is received by the POR circuit, the POR circuit enables the operation of the chip via a signal. This signal is commonly referred to as a “power-on reset signal.” The POR circuit may also generate a signal based on a determination that the power supply voltage has dropped below a predetermined value, with this signal being used to disable the chip.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.